The Titans of Konoha
by hiddenmonk81
Summary: When Naruto steals the sealing scroll, he finds the legendary Titan of hatred, Kurama, and after he releases her agaist Mizuki, other seekers are now appearing and with the sound's plan to gather the legendary Titans, Kakashi's team of seekers must stop them before its too late WARNING! Fem Sasuke & Kurama.
1. Chapter 1

**The Titans of Konoha**

**Hey, guys and girls, This is another new idea I just came up with while watching the second series of Huntik and I thought I might try this idea out and see what you guys & girls think of it, please do remember that I need feedback to process the story, good or bad (although constructive is very useful) because these stories are shaped be you, the reader because you're the reason that I write at all and it will mean so much if you leave a review or something at the end of reading this chapter, thanks…now speaking of stories, let's begin :3**

**This is in the first Naruto series **

**Chapter One: Heart of gold, Amulet of hatred **

Naruto was busy jump on top of buildings, the sealing scroll strapped around his back, his focus was reaching the forest outside the village to learn the technique that Mizuki promise would be inside the scroll that he now carried on his back.

(Sometime later, in the forest area just outside Konoha)

Naruto was breathing heavy, ducking under a tree, "_Man, this better be worth all the effort to get this thing, although to be honest, you would think a treasured ninja artefact would be better protected then to let a twelve year old ninja just walk in and steal it_" Naruto gave himself a mental facepalm at this fact before opening the scroll and he read the title, "Shadow…clone…Justu…Oh come on, I suck at clones, What was Mizuki sensei thinking, giving me a Justu I can't use" Naruto look at the extensive size of the scroll, "There's got to be something in this thing that I can use" and then Naruto start reading through the scroll

(Sometime much later, in the same place)

"AAARRRRGGGGGGGGG" Naruto gave a yell of annoyance, "None of this crap will help me at all, I couldn't even get a bowel of ramen for this" Naruto said as the last page of the scroll lay on his lap, the Page with the symbols for a summoning Justu.

Naruto looked up at the star-lit night, "_Will I ever get people to notice me? I Just want people to accept me as I am_" suddenly, he heard Iruka sensei, calling his name, some distance away but getting closer with each second, he tried moving away when a Kunai wisped past his face, impaling itself into the tree, a meter away from his face.

He looked at his reflection on the cold steel of the kunai blade before turning around to face, in his mind, an unknown attacker, but instead, found himself staring into the hateful eyes of Mizuki.

Naruto move back in fear, not breaking eye contact with Mizuki, "_Why!? Everyone…they have the same eyes…it's so cold, yet so hot, it's like its burning into me like a hot cattle prod"_ Mizuki smiled, the brat he came to destroy was petrified, unable to move, and the fact that Naruto was really bad at Justu, this would be a walk in the park.

"Hey! You little menace, Tonight is the night that you get to die, although, I prefer to make this last for the full satisfaction of taking you down" Mizuki spoke arrogantly towards to fear paralyzed Naruto down below him, Mizuki gave another evil smirk, pulling out another kunai in the process, "Now then, Let's play a game called Pin the Naruto" With that, he throw his first Kunai at Naruto, Who moved his head at the last second, making the kunai only slashing his right chin before impaling itself near to the first one.

A drop of blood fell onto the centre of the summoning seal and the Seal in its centre (九尾) glowing a lava-like colour, before a puff of smoke appeared, a ring appeared, floating in mid-air, Naruto grab it and a red aura covered his body for a few moment before disappearing.

"Mizuki!" Iruka cried out as he arrived at the scene, Naruto, crying, looked up and his sensei was standing a few meters away from him, "Why are you attacking him?" Iruka questioned Mizuki, who still looked pretty confident, "Why? Because it's fun and this brat of yours is getting out of hand, Iruka" Mizuki said his name in a spiteful tone, Iruka's eyes became hidden in shade, "So…all this time, you were…" "Yes, Iruka, my true object was to eradicate the brat once he had stolen the scroll of sealing so I could take its power for my own" Mizuki spoke, interrupting Iruka's speech, giving an evil laugh while unsheathing his large shuriken from his back, the blades gaining a silver glowing edge in the moonlight.

"Now, Die!" Mizuki growled out as he through the massive shuriken towards Naruto, Naruto closing his eyes, fearing the worse, he heard the blade impact but he felt no pain, he slowly opened his eyes, seeing Iruka looking at him, Naruto, realising what had happen, started crying, "Iruka sensei, why?!" Iruka looked back, tears were coming to him too, "People hated you at first, with your pranks and showing people up, but to me…you were like my brother, you reminded me of what I was like, Living my life, alone and no one to care for me…I won't allow my brother to die".

Mizuki, becoming frustration at Iruka's interference, pulled out several kunai, "OUT OF MY WAY!" Mizuki scream out, throwing his kunai with all the strength he could muster, The ring that Naruto was hold started glowing red, slipping itself onto Naruto's ring finger, the ring had a head of a fox, all in gold, with nine tail-like loops, keeping it in place and in its centre, A blood red ruby.

Naruto, in desperation, made a fist with the ring on, pointing it towards Mizuki, the red aura returning to him, Iruka, giving a look of surprise, look on towards Naruto, "Consume those with hatred, Legendary titan of hate, **Kurama!**" and out of a large collection of red energy, the nine tails emerged out the ring to its full size.

Mizuki face drained of its colour, his mouth wide open as wide as his eye, Kurama roared, blowing Mizuki away, sending him several feet into a near-by tree, his kunai which he had thrown had landed around him. He jumped up, trying to escape by making hand signs for a teleportation justu, but then, Naruto point at him, "Kurama…**Tailed Beast Bomb**!" and the nine tails responded to him, charging a ball of positive and negative charka in its mouth before closing its mouth, steam hissing through his mouth before opening it again, quickly, sending out a ball of absolute destructive power.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Mizuki cried out before getting a Tailed Beast Bomb in the face, disintegrating him into ashes, these ashes then fell to the ground like snow as the bomb exploded in a gold-and-red light, lighting the sky around Konoha.

"Kurama, return" and the Nine tails starting glowing red before its energy went back into its amulet, Naruto then started feeling feint and woozy, Iruka grabbed him, a smile on his face as he saw Naruto had fallen asleep in his arms, "_You truly are something else, Naruto…Continue your dream as Hokage_" Iruka laid him against a tree while he recovered the scroll, which apart missing the summoning seal, nothing else was missing; he rolled it up, shouldered it on his back, then went to pick Naruto up, bridal style and then, he leaped up towards the village, to see Naruto home.

(Ten minutes later, at Naruto's home)

Iruka laid Naruto in bed; he was drooling, properly due to him dreaming about an endless supply of ramen, Iruka smiled again, Thinking in another world, they could have been brothers, it was a pleasant thought but he then remembered that he needed to return the scroll and report to lord Hokage, he left through the window since that seemed to be the norm around here.

(Naruto residence, the next morning)

"I'm late!" Naruto was having a panic attack, racing to get his things ready for his first session with kakashi and team seven, he got out his house, locked the door, then leap on the roof before leaping from one building to another, he was nervous for sure, being the only male genin on team seven, with Sakura & Sasuke duo, when he thought of Sasuke, he blushed about seeing the emo chick again, she was cold, yet so enchanting that he couldn't put her out his mind, "_Maybe she put me under some sort of love genjustu on me with those beautiful eyes of her's… who knows but I don't mind, to be honest_" giving a mental shrug, he continued his way towards the training grounds.

(Sometime later, team seven training grounds)

Naruto was breathing heavily, Sakura coming over, an anger vein on her forehead, "Naruto, why are you late, don't you know it's important to show up on time!" Sakura shouted at him, ringing his neck as she spoke, then, a familiar, smooth and beautiful voice came from nowhere, "Yet…our sensei has yet to arrive" Naruto & Sakura both looked up towards a large tree branch above them, Naruto saw the uchiha maiden looking back at them from her perch, her long black hair flowing out to her waist, fine but firm face, the dark enchanting eyes of darkness he had dreamed of, and a fine body to boot, a modest breast size and her two-piece outfit left little to the imagination, with a light-blue top that was half blouse, half sports bra, with the uchiha's symbol imprinted on the back with the rim, lined with mesh armour, tight light-blue trousers and armoured heeled black boots.

Sasuke leaped down from her perch to meet the rest of her team, she look at Sakura and though, "_I wonder If she's lesbian or straight_" she then turned her gaze to Naruto, she blushed slightly but not enough for him to notice, "_Naruto, he's a brute but he's also kind-of cute too…man, if I was a man, this would be really awkward_" thanking Kami for not letting that happen, suddenly, a whisper of wind appeared and there was kakashi, reading his book like he had been there all the time, he shut his book with one hand and put it away in his equipment bag, "YOU'RE LATE!" the three genin roared at their sensei, he just simply put his hand behind his head and responded in a sarcastic tone, "Well, I got lost on the past of life…" "LIAR!" the three responded, Sasuke stepped forward, "So…now that you're here, I presume you're giving us training today, right?" Kakashi raised his finger, waving it side to side, "tut, tut…don't be hasty and to answer your question, its yes & no" Naruto's face at this was one of absolute confusion, Kakashi then tried to explain, "The test in itself is simple…" he grab two bells off his trouser belt by their red silk ties, he lifted them up for them to see, "All you have to do is take these bells off of me before lunchtime, if you do get one of this, you get to eat lunch and continue, if not…You're be sent back to the academy and forfeit the life of a ninja…FOREVER" The look of shock on their face was one Kakashi had seen many times in the past when he revealed this little catch to the test, to truly test their teamwork skills to see if they would work together or go solo like the others before them and fail due to bad teamwork.

"And…There's another thing about this test, it's not just me you have to get a bell off because I going to be sharing one of these bells with another person" Kakashi spoke aloud to the group as he pulled out what seemed to be a tribal necklace, with a Aztec like pattern on its egg like surface, with three sharp teeth coming out, on at the front, two to the side and a blue gem in the top.

Naruto, looking at the ring from last night, felt a familiar energy from it as Kakashi raised the amulet up, a blue glow coming from the centre of the gem, "Come out and play, **Caliban!**" and out came blue energy from the amulet, shaping itself into a Aztec warrior, with long white hair, perturbing from the back of his mask with a visor, face plate and spikes, with his armour following a similar design, a sword holster on his back with a sword, which he took out, revealing the sword with it starting thin but curving into a large blade, then it coming back in an arc, before curving again back into the thinner section.

Kakashi past one of the bells to Caliban, to which he then attached to his belt, Sakura was still trying to get over what she had just seen, while Naruto and Sasuke just watched the display.

"Now then…" Kakashi spoke, "Let's us begin"

**That's all for now, tell me what you think so and like always, let me know of any ideas you have for me.**

**If this gets good reviews/great amount of views, then I write the next one.**

**And speaking of Next chapters;**

**Next time: The test has begun! A Titan showdown!**

**See you there :3**


	2. Chapter 2: Seeker within Shinobi Without

**The Titans of Konoha**

**Not too much to say here apart from please review with any ideas you may have for the series and this question; is there any of my stories, besides this one, that you want me to work on/update? Let me know and I'll try to divert my attention onto it**

**Now then…shall we begin? :3**

**Chapter two: Seeker within, Shinobi without**

(Team Seven training ground)

"Now then…" Kakashi said, smiling underneath his mask, "Shall we begin?"

And with that, before the three genin could react to his actions, he ran off in one direction while Caliban leaped into the dense forest.

"**Hyperstride!**" Kakashi called out, gaining a blue aura round his legs, jumping into the air, being able to get further into the forest due to hyperstride's strength increase on his legs.

Naruto turned to Sakura, "Sakura, what should we do?" Sakura though about it for a few seconds before responding.

"I…I think if Sasuke-Chan would go after Caliban, it would leave us to deal with Kakashi-sensei…I much as I hate the idea…it be best to do this together"

Sasuke walked towards Naruto & Sakura, giving a distant sigh before speaking, "I suppose that works, I much rather work alone and I think I can take care of Caliban without _you_" Sasuke said, stressing the _you_ in the sentence.

"We best go, otherwise, we're going to lose them completely" Sasuke said before going into the think foliage after Caliban.

"We better go too, Naruto" Sakura said to Naruto.

"All Right! My first Test with Sakura" Naruto said, putting his fist into the air before following Sakura into the forest after Kakashi.

(Sasuke POV, eastern side of Konoha forest)

"_He certainly moves quickly, I give him that much_" Sasuke though as she watch Caliban dashing from one tree branch to the next.

She reached in-between her breasts for an amulet, she found it and brought it into view, with a shield-like look with silver lining the outside, with its four horn shaped patterns, curving into the centre from the lining, with two proper horns, jutting out on top, the top one bigger than the one below, the inside of it is a dark green that got lighter at the centre with the light-green emerald set there.

"Appear, **Gareon!**" Sasuke spoke aloud as a green aura appeared around her and centred directly in the middle of the emerald, the energy then releasing from it, shaping round Sasuke's right shoulder into a small, green lizard with large spines covering its back and smaller ones covering the bottom end of its tail, its skin covered in lighter-coloured spots and had large claws. Its tail wrapped round Sasuke's neck, gently lapping the air with its long, thin tongue.

"Gareon, you know what you need to do" Sasuke spoke softly to her titan, Gareon hissed and jump onto the tree branch below, turning invisible in mid-air before clawing off after Caliban.

Caliban stopped in the middle of a clearing, sensing something wrong; he drew his sword from his holster, scanning the immediate area, turning slowly around in a circle. Sasuke watch him from above on a tree branch, she could see that she had been detected but not seen yet, smiling slightly, she scanned for Gareon, who she then saw as a haze on a tree branch on the other side of the clearing, only an partial outline in the haze was to only thing showing it existing at all.

Sasuke move herself to drop down off the branch, lifting herself off the branch, "**Featherdrop**" She said quietly, dropping down and a golden energy, flowed out around her feet and came up to her waist, slowing her descent.

Sasuke turned around to see if Caliban had heard her, but either to luck or good timing, Caliban hadn't noticed as he had looked the other way, smiling, Sasuke activated her sharingan, with her eyes becoming red and gaining two tomoe around her pupils. She grabbed her equipment bag that was on her left buttcheek, bring out another amulet with six leg-like appendages coming out the base, with the amulet itself having a bat-like pattern that had a tail that had a fan-like end, hitting the base of the amulet, with two-prongs curving round the pale amethyst gem in its center.

Hold it tightly in her hand, she slowly walked towards Caliban, her sharingan, glowing evilly in the shade of the tree, her heels clicking softly on the ground as she walked, she raised her right hand towards Caliban, "**Raypulse!**" She called, sending a golden electrical bolt towards Caliban, who suddenly turned around, deflecting it with his sword, sending it into a near-by tree, causing it to fall to the ground.

Caliban charge at Sasuke, giving her little time to react, his sword raised, he swung and Sasuke had to dodge it by rolling away, she lifted the hand with the amulet in it, both the gem and Sasuke started glowing a pale-purple.

"Fight for your lady, **Kilthane!**"Sasuke called out, releasing the energy in the gem, the energy taking shape in front of her as a gothic dark knight, with six long blades coming out his armour, a dark knight's helmet with two, long horns, a cape, a shield in his left hand with a dragon pattern on it and a longsword with a hook-like end.

Kilthane charged at Caliban with his shield, sending him flying back into the clearing, when Kilthane was about to slice him, Caliban rolled away just in the nick of time, readying his own sword for battle, the two engaged each other, their swords locked together, sparks flying as they grinded together, Caliban then started moving forward, pushing Kilthane back, his boot, digging into the ground to try and keep his position.

"_Gareon…Do it now_" Sasuke told Gareon though the titan's telepathic connection, Gareon then appearing from behind Caliban, his eyes glowing a poisonous green as he de-clocked. He fired a green energy beam from those eyes, hitting Caliban in the back, just enough to let Kilthane gain back the advantage, pushing against the ground, he charged Caliban, grabbing him, making sure that he couldn't move.

Sasuke started making hand signs, finishing with the tiger seal, she took a breath in though her mouth, "_**Fire style! Fireball Justu!**_" and then released a fireball from her mouth, directly at Caliban, the fire reflecting in Caliban's eyes, he moved his foot back behind Kilthane, bringing it around, making him trip up, then quick dragging him up in front of him to take the blast, but Kilthane managed to bring up his shield, just in time to take the blast from Sasuke's fire style technique.

The two titans jump away from each other, their feet bringing up dust as they skidded away from each other, turning to face each other dramatically, the swords glimmering in the sun with an orange light, Gareon running back to Sasuke, climbing up her back to rest on her shoulder, Sasuke's face became worried.

"_This titan…it's very strong and capable…just like its seeker, This isn't going to be as easy as I thought it was going to be…but I won't stand for it if Naruto & Sakura found that I lost to this guy_" Giving a depressed sigh, She took a fighting stance, ready for Caliban's next move.

(Meanwhile, at a waterfall clearing in Konoha forest)

"AAARRRRRRRRRAAAAAA!" Naruto cried out as he swung a fist at Kakashi-sensei, who dodged it with ease, all while reading his pervy book, Sakura, just watch the action down below her from a small cliff, covered in think bushes.

"_Man, this test is so hard, why is Naruto on our team? Where did I go so wrong?_" Sakura thought to herself, laying her head on her hand as she watched Kakashi effortlessly dodging all Naruto's attacks.

"_**Hell yeah Naruto! Go kick his ass!**_" Inner Sakura's voice sprang into her head, her mental image of her inner self with symbols on her forehead, inner Sakura punching the air repeatedly as she spoke.

"Naruto…you know that you can't hit me with attacks like that" Kakashi said as he glided effortlessly away from Naruto's kick.

"Shut up!" Naruto shout out as he attempted another punch, to which Kakashi simple moved quickly out the way.

Kakashi then charged Naruto, raising his fist as he ran towards Naruto, he braced himself for the impacted, but then, a familiar feeling came to him, a red aura suddenly came into existence, and the gem in the centre on Naruto's ring glowed the same colour. The energy bubbled around his arm, forming a red charka arm around it, Kakashi, seeing this, gave a look of shock but he couldn't stop his attack in time, therefore getting a charka punch to the face, sending him flying into a near-by wall. Kakashi got up slowly, pulling out an amulet from his equipment bag that looked like two stones overlaying each other, the bottom one looked like a dinosaur's footprint, while the stone on top looked like an ancient spearhead with an amethyst gem in the middle with a gold harness.

"Do your worst, **Metagolem!**" Kakashi spoke aloud, his body glowing purple along with the gem, the energy then released from the amulet in front of Kakashi into a large stone golem, with thick grey-on-gold armor and arm protectors, a white cape, a golden crown-like helmet that hid his face from view, apart from two glowing red eyes and lava-like armor on his shoulders and lower legs.

Metagolem start stomping slowly towards Naruto, both Naruto and Sakura could only watch as the hulking giant moved towards them. Naruto readied his charka arm to face Metagolem, Sakura rush out her hiding spot towards Naruto, but suddenly, Kakashi appeared behind her using the body flicker technique, making the snake, then rat hand signs.

"**Genjustu: ****Death Mirage Jutsu**" Kakashi spoke quietly behind Sakura, trapping her inside a whirlwind of leafs, that swirled into the sky as Kakashi dash away and leaving Sakura entranced in the circle.

Metagolem put his hands flat, then pounded them into the earth below him, breaking off a large chunk of the ground, he then threw it at Naruto, who then used his charka arm to blow it apart into fragments, Metagolem, using the piece of earth he threw at Naruto as a distraction, charge him, sending down a might fist, directly at Naruto's head, Naruto barely had time to bring his charka arm round to protect him before he was sent flying into a near-by tree.

"Arrrrrrgggggggg" Naruto screamed out as got up from the now cut-down tree and charge Metagolem, a blue aura surrounding his legs, as if he was using Hyperstride but not calling out its name, saying that, he slammed into Metagolem with his charka arm and his increased speed, Making Metagolem glow purple, forcing it back to its amulet in Kakashi's hand.

"_Impressive…_" Kakashi thought as he put Metagolem away in his equipment bag, a bit wearily from invoking such a big titan like Metagolem, "_…I never thought I would have to invoke Metagolem against a genin and better still, to be defeat by the same genin who just sucker punched me in the face!? I must admit…I greatly underestimated this genin_" Kakashi looked over at Sakura, who had just collapsed under the effect of the genjustu.

"_But she…is very disappointing, letting her emotions cloud her better judgement and removing herself from her hiding place to help Naruto when she had no chance to help, she would have been better place back in her hiding spot where she could off watched from any weaknesses in me or Metagolem, instead, she just sat there…talking of which, I wonder what she is seeing in her mind right now?_" Kakashi eye's watched the pink-haired kunoichi, lying on the ground, unconscious.

(Inside Sakura's mind)

Sakura (as far as she knew) was standing in a field; she could see Sasuke-Chan and Naruto, cheerfully dancing in the field, holding each other, all the while fist pumping with their free hands, she could also faintly hear a song they were singing together in-between meeps, "Things that bother you never bother me…I'm feel happy as pie, aha… Living in the sunlight, loving in the moonlight, having a wonderful time…" the two then danced off, meeping along the way. Sakura's face was scared beyond belief, "_it's my worst nightmare…Sasuke-Chan and Naruto together!? I can't take it, its looks so weird_" Sakura thought panicky to herself before letting off a scream of horror that put cheesy B-movies to shame.

(Meanwhile, back in the real world)

Sakura woke up, reeling from having the most terrifying dream ever, a distant haze over her eyes as she looked round, trying to see what was going on, deciding the best course of action was to retreat and recover from the nightmare, just thinking about it gave her shivers down her spine.

Naruto smiled evilly, noticing that Kakashi hadn't see him at all as his attention was on Sakura, who had retreat after her failed attempt to "help" him, instead becoming an extra burden he didn't need, but at least, she had bought him time and made a nice distraction to boot.

Naruto pull his left leg round behind him, his foot dragging slightly, putting his hands together in the tiger hand sign, he rushed forward, one of his eyes glowing really brightly.

"**A thousand Years of Death!**" Naruto shouted out as the point of his fingers enter Kakashi's ass, making a squish sound before sending Kakashi flying into the air, sending a blast of air from the sudden launch, sending Naruto back slightly across the ground, bringing up a dust cloud around him.

(Meanwhile, about a minute or so before Naruto's a thousand years of death attack, on the eastern side of konoha forest)

"**Armorbrand!**" Sasuke called out, producing a blue, protective bubble around her to protect against Caliban's sword strike, which made the blade bounce off, sending him back.

The bubble disappearing, Sasuke saw Caliban do something that she had never seen a titan do, it started making hand signs, finishing with bringing his hand down, with his fingers facing the sky, his other hand holding his wrist, suddenly, a burst of blue charka erupted from Caliban's hand and around him in a circle, blue lightning poured out of a white-hot area of lightning charka. Sasuke stood back as Caliban then grabbed his sword that he stuck in the ground earlier, the lightning justu flowing into the blade; surround its edges with the technique, he charged at Sasuke, his sword raise, the sky responded, turning a stormy black and bringing with it, the sound of thunder.

Using her sharingan, Sasuke moved in-between the slash as it came down, reappearing behind him, bring her right leg round, scrapping the ground with her boot as she moved, beading down behind Caliban, her ass sticking out, making a tiger hand seal.

"**A thousand Years of Death!**" Sasuke cried out as she stuck the point of her fingers into Caliban's ass, sending him flying into the sky, becoming a twinkle in the sky.

She stood up and saw the bell had fallen on the floor; she picked it and looked at her titans.

"You did well, rest now" Sasuke said gently as the two titans became energy and shot back into their amulets, Sasuke then decided to go find Naruto and Sakura to see if they were fairing any better.

(Present time, about 1,000 feet above konoha)

Kakashi was reeling, his ass feeling like he just taken a really hard dump when a twinkle appear in his vision and was too late to move away as Caliban collided with Kakashi.

They then start plummeting to the ground, landing in the waterfall's pond area, where Caliban's electrified sword fell into the ground, getting them both shocked and burnt.

Kakashi looked up to see Naruto and Sasuke giving them death glares, with Naruto and Sasuke creaking their knuckles, Kakashi gave a look of terror and Caliban suddenly returned to his amulet, due to the damage he took during the battle with Sasuke and his crash and burn (which is quite literal).

"Now then, Kakashi, we want a few words with you" Sasuke said, her smooth voice making it all the creepier for him, and then, both Sasuke and Naruto gave Kakashi a megaton punch to the bottom half of his head, sending him flying into the cliff face, several damaging the rock face.

Naruto saw the bell that had come loose after the megaton punch, he pick it up, feeling a sense of achievement, behind them, Sakura came out of the forest and saw the two holding each, while fist pumping and meeping, all the while holding the bells on the outside hand, Sakura's face drained of all colour and she pasted out.

(About half past twelve, a hour after the completion of the bell test, in Konoha hospital)

"Ok…Well I better tell you the results then?" Kakashi said in his hospital bed, moving himself up a bit to make himself more comfortable, "First things first…" Kakashi look at Sakura, "Due do your conduct during the test and you unwillingness to, not only wait until you friend is in mortal danger to help, but letting your emotions get the better of strategic planning, I'm sorry Sakura but I have to end this now before anything could happen to you or anyone you were to be placed with" Sakura, tears in her eyes, ran out the room, Naruto was about to go after her when Sasuke stopped him, Naruto turned to look into her eyes.

"I know it's hard, but let her go, she needs to think this over" Sasuke tried to say gently, considering the situation, but Naruto just move her hand out the way.

"But why?! I know she did bad but…" Naruto stuttered out but quickly shut, remembering his place here, he turned back to Kakashi.

"You two have passed due to your incredible abilities and teamwork skills under pressure, but…you cannot be made into a team yet, so, according to the shinobi rulebook, you two with be on a Substitute genin squad until a third member can be found, this means that, as a Substitute genin squad, you can go on missions with other squads if the Hokage decides that the squad in question, needs support" Kakashi spoke to them, Naruto was partial annoyed but also relieved that he and Sasuke had past together.

"All right!" Naruto shouted out, but then, a deep rumbling was hear from Naruto's stomach, "Oh right, in all of this, I forgot to eat lunch"

"You do realise that we couldn't eat until we were passed, right?" Sasuke pointing a finger at him, but Naruto was lost in thoughts of food.

"Let's go to Ichiraku's for some ramen, come on, Sasuke-Chan" Naruto went and grabbed Sasuke by the arm and lead her out the hospital room.

Kakashi sighed and looked out the window, seeing the sunset, he got up and got dressed (although he had his mask on the whole time) and set off for home, making sure the write down in the medical register then he had booked out so no-one would be worried if he suddenly disappeared, satisfied with his report on the register, he set off out the window since then had become the norm for most ninjas these days.

**I'll leave it there for now, tell me if you like the new writing layout, if it helps you read my story better or if you have any other suggestions, please review or PM me to let me know because I don't have a Sharingan to read you lip movements on what you want from my story so yeah, also I'm starting a omake right…about…now**

_\\Mini-series/_

_\\The Lost Guardian Chronicles/_

Kakashi made it home just about when the sun was setting, making sure no one was around, and he pushed a button near his chair, opening his basement. He walked down into the dimly lit basement, not a large basement, just about the size of a small bedroom.

He took off his gear, but then, accidently, one of the kunai in his equipment bag fell out, dropping on an old black-and-red holotome, which then abruptly started up, its lid opening and a 3D holographic screen popped into existence, flicker though random video files, Kakashi looked stunned, never realising that the old laptop-like device was still working, then, to his amazement, it started talking.

_\\Holotome black box video log activated/_

_\\Accessing hidden video log of Luke Yasenha/_

_\\Codename: The Lost Guardian Chronicles; Playing file entry number 001, time: 1736 hundred hours, fourteen days ago/_

Kakashi sat down on a chair he pull over and watched the diary play out.

(Video diary from the holotome, made fourteen days ago)

Luke sat meditating in the center of his temple, a Aztec like structure, which a large, round hall, covered in murals of his clan's history, the Guardians of Darkness, from the time of lord Casterwill's battles with the Nullifers to the binding of Wraith, the legendary titan of Darkness into the armour of hades, a legendary suit of armour that was created in Huntik, the world of the titans, said to be one of the few items able to combat and even kill Nullifers.

Suddenly, a Raypulse shot past his ear, hitting the wall behind him, he open his eyes, revealing his blood-red irises. Standing up, he was greeted by two ANBU black ops operatives but wearing different attire to the standard gear use by Konoha ANBU, in the sense that they wore short, black, midriff jacket, with red straps over the shoulders along with a tip-less tantō, strapped to one side of their shoulder via the red straps.

"Great…the foundation found this place; I can't let them get the armour, who knows what they would do with it if they got their hands on it" Luke mumbled to himself, the two foundation members started charging up touchram, green energy sparking in their hands as it glowed brighter and brighter.

Luke got a amulet out of a pouch on the inside of his haori, it had a red beaded necklace connected to it, the amulet itself looking like it was made out of bones, the top in a C shape, curving around to the bottom with the same C shape, only in reverse, with a pale green emerald set into the center with a gold lace around it.

"Silence them, **Shinigami!**" Luke called out, glowing green as well as the gem, which then release the energy inside in the amulet, forming behind Luke into a ghost-like being, cover in while robes, with red prayer beads in its left hand, large white hair with two, small red horns poking out the top, it had black Sclera and yellow eyes, purple skin with ancient Japanese symbols on it and sharp teeth, with it had a small blade that was being held in its mouth.

(In Kakashi's basement)

Kakashi look at the titan before leaning back, "Holotome, scan this titan" Kakashi asked the holotome, which it respond with an audio description and data alongside the video.

_\\Titan: Shinigami/_

_\\Attack: 5/_

_\\Defence: 7/_

_\\Type: Yama-titan Sorcerer/_

_\\Size: Large/_

_\\Special abilities:_

_Physical Invisibility _

_Soul absorption_

_Death reaper seal_

_Inviolable to physical attacks/_

Finishing the recording of the titan, Kakashi continued to watch the video log that had start playing again.

(Video log, continued)

"**Touchram!**" the two foundation agents shout out, send out four blasts of green energy, Luke dodging out the way, the energy blasting the wall behind him.

"Shinigami, take the one on the left out, the one on the right is mine" Luke thought to his titan and it responded, gliding towards the foundation agent, which, because of Shinigami's physical invisibility, could only be seen by those with the titan's connection or someone with an ocular Justu.

Shinigami floated behind the foundation agent on the left side, impaling him with his short blade in his heart, killing him, Shinigami then used soul absorption to take the agent's soul into its stomach.

The foundation agent, seeing his partner fall for no reason, since he couldn't see Shinigami so he didn't know that it had killed him, Luke surge up at the foundation agent, who brought out a amulet, which look like one giant webbed fin of sorts, the bone-like structure holding it together with the red ruby in the center was a bronze-type metal, the foundation agent gained a red aura as well as the gem in the amulet.

"Tear them apart, **Bonelasher!**" the agent called out, the energy being released in front of him in a grotesque monster, With green skin with tentacles growing out of them, large claws on its hands and feet, a webbed collar around its neck, green hair, red eyes and a large mouth with sharp teeth.

It charge Luke, slashing at him with its claws, Luke moved up, charging a translucent red sphere round his fist.

"**Dragon Fist!**" Luke called out, punching Bonelasher with the red energy charged fist, sending the titan straight into a wall, returning it to its amulet, the foundation agent grunting as it return to him.

Luke grabbed the agent by the neck, easily picking him off the floor.

"What are you after!?" Luke spoke to the agent, who had his legs dangling in the air.

"I'll never talk" replied the agent, trying to act tough

"Oh really?" Luke said, smugly, putting on a black eye mask with a red ruby in the center, laced in gold, looking into the agent's eyes, Luke's eyes changed, his pupils changed into slits and the red in his irises started glowing.

"**Genjustu: Demon eye illusion!**" Luke called out and the agent scream as his mind broke, his eyes rolling back into his head.

"Now then, what is it you came for?" Luke asked politely.

"The…titan of…darkness…need…to…use it to…destroy Konoha" the agent spoke like he was under a trance, distant and monotone.

"Thank you…you see this map?" Luke said, bring up his portable wrist-mounted holotome, a small 3D flat map appeared in front of him of the surrounding area, the agent nodded his head sleepily, and a red dot appeared on the map.

"This location…you will walk there, once you are here, you will fall unconscious, and you will wake up, no longer able to remember where this place is nor what your mission is, you will believe that your friend suffered a fall down the mountain on the way back to this place and that you must return immediately to base, do you understand me?" Luke said, pointing to the red dot on the screen.

The agent again nodded, sleepily.

"Good" Luke said cheerfully, he then snapped his fingers and the agent, still in his trance, started walking slowly out the temple entrance towards the place on the map. Luke meanwhile had rushed to a stone altar and removed the lid, taking out a purple scroll, with he then put inside an inside pocket in his haori.

He then walked towards the camera, which he then pressed a button off screen and the screen turn to static.

_\\Record: ended at 1740 hundred hours, fourteen days ago/_

Kakashi stood up, his mind filled with the images from the video, quickly; he took his white charka saber and pointed towards the entrance of the basement.

"Track them down, **Silverhunter!**" Kakashi called out, glowing white along with his blade, then the blade released the energy inside it, forming in front of Kakashi into a silver wolf with a lions mane, only blue with extra blue fur on the lower part of its legs and the tip of its tail, along with that, having sharp teeth, with the addition of saber-tooth tiger-style teeth out its mouth.

Silverhunter walked towards Kakashi, Kakashi knelt down to his father's titan and gave it a scratch under its mouth, while tying a message, wrapped in red silk around its neck.

"Ok, Silverhunter, go to the Huntik initiative and give them this message" Kakashi spoke to the wolf titan, who nodded in understanding, then took off to the Huntik initiative.

"I hope something can be done about this, before it's too late" Kakashi thought worriedly as he watched Silverhunter leave.

_Part one_

_End_


	3. Chapter 3: The foundation emerges!

**The Titans of Konoha**

**Thank you for reading so far, I'm amazed that so my people have read my fanfiction and to be honest, it's very gratifying, I really appreciate that so many people have put time into reading my fanfiction and enjoyed it, now then…were did I get to? Oh yes…**

**Chapter three: Mission to the Wave! The foundation shows its roots!**

(Inside the Hokage's office)

Team eight enter the Hokage's office, Kurenai entering first with Hinata, Kiba and Shino entering after her, the three genin walked to the front of the desk while Kurenai stood to the right of them.

"You summoned us, Lord Hokage, What was it you wish to discuss with my team?" Kurenai ask Sarutobi, who sat behind his desk with scrolls detailing missions of all kinds.

"Yes, Kurenai, I've just received a mission that your team could do" Sarutobi spoke, unravelling the scroll, detailing the mission.

"It's a C-rank escort mission, which you will escort the client to his destination in the wave, keeping him out of harm's way, does your team understand?" Sarutobi said, giving Kurenai a knowing look, she turn to her team, Hinata, who had start playing with her fingers as her nervous habit kicked in, Kiba had a large sweat drop run down his face and shino, he showed no reaction whatsoever, only his dark sunglass showed something as the light reflected off them.

"You guys…" Kurenai sighed as she went to address them.

"Kurenai-Sensei?…" Hinata spoke, quietly, so much that Kurenai nearly didn't hear her speak at all.

"Yes, Hinata?" Kurenai asked gently of the timid kunoichi, laying a hand on her right shoulder.

"Do you think we can do a mission like this?" Hinata asked her, Kurenai thought about it for a moment before answering.

"Hinata…" Kurenai started to speak, Hinata looked at her eyes as she spoke, "…I believe that together, as a team, we can do it…together, always remember that are not alone, Hinata as we are a team and we would leave anyone behind, Ok?" Kurenai finished, Hinata gave Kurenai a hug.

"I'll…I'll do my best, Sensei" Hinata whispered in her ear before getting back to attendance of the Hokage.

Sarutobi looked at the team of genin in front of him, although they had been recommended since the team specialised in not only tracking, but a mixture of long, medium and close-quarters combat, which, on paper, would be able to take both small pairs of ninja to a large strike force: Adaptability, the team list had pointed out but from seeing the complete lack of confidence in the Hyūgaress and the shocked looked on Kiba's face revealed much, that taking on a mission like this alone would be difficult for first timers, so he pull out a list of substitute genin squads and one caught his eye: Substitute genin squad 7 he scrolled down Naruto's and Sasuke's ninja reports and found their prowess to be impressive. He read down to the bottom of the page, which he saw two stamps: one for "Pass" and another which read, "Seeker: Chunin Grade".

The Hokage quickly checked Hinata's ninja report and found a similar stamp, "Seeker: Genin Grade" and using his experienced eye, he saw a light purple amulet around her neck, with two small, curved horns, that came down into a point, a pale amethyst gem near the top, surrounded with a dark purple guard.

The Hokage called to the ninja next to him, showing him the pictures of Naruto and Sasuke.

"Find them and bring them here, tell them they have a mission" Sarutobi spoke to the Ninja

"Yes, Lord Hokage" The ninja then stood, took a quick bow to the Hokage before disappearing with the body flicker technique.

(Meanwhile, on a bridge overlooking the river in Konoha)

Naruto and Sasuke were chilling out, Sasuke laying on the right side railing, her right leg was dangling over the side while her left with curled up, her left hand holding her left leg near her body, while Naruto was laying on it with his arms crossed, watching the water flow below their feet.

"It's nice here…" Sasuke said softly, the late morning breeze flowing gently past her, her hair flowing softly in the wind.

"Yeah, it's nice to come here with you, Sasuke-Chan…I feel calm here, I could almost stop moving…" Naruto shifted his arms round on the railing, "…Almost" He flashed her a charming smile, which she blushed at and quickly hid so Naruto wouldn't see, but she nodded her head in agreement.

"Yeah…A calm in the storm of leafs" Sasuke she, going back to enjoying the feeling of the wind on her face, unfortunately, this was interrupted by the arrival of the ninja sent by the Hokage, who had just about found them.

"Lord Hokage requests your presence in his office, immediately" The ninja, under habit, growled slightly when he was in Naruto's presence, but he was under orders to try and remove it, with little success he found.

Sasuke gracefully got down from her perch on the railing and walked to the ninja, an evil glare in her eyes, which the ninja swallowed, nervously, despite himself.

"Tell the Hokage we are coming shortly and…" Sasuke move forward to his ear so only he could hear, "…If I hear that growl in your voice again, you won't have one, do I make myself clear?" Sasuke at this point was giving him a death glare, which made his feet shake.

"Y-Yes madam" The ninja spoke, scared witless by the angry Kunoichi, he turned and left in a hurry, small dust trails, muttering something about why to never enrage women.

Sasuke, satisfied that her point was made, turned to Naruto, offering her hand, Naruto gains a Luminescent Blush at this, "Shall we…Naruto?" Sasuke shot him back a glimmering smile, making the blush more pronounced before he took Sasuke's soft hand and then they both disappeared via the body flicker technique.

(Back in the Hokage office)

Sasuke and Naruto bound though one of the right facing windows in the office, the Hokage turned to them.

"So glad you could join us" The Hokage said cheerily.

"You called us here, Hokage, mind filling us in since your massager was to terrified to say?" Sasuke spoke; the Hokage raised an eyebrow, thinking of a reason why he was terrified, although, from the look on her face, he didn't think the answer would be difficult to work out.

"Of course, Substitute team 7, Team 8 has a C-rank mission to the wave and I've decided that you are to tag along as a support team, do you understand?" Hokage spoke to the pair, one eye keeping its eye on Naruto, since, for all his worth and skill, wasn't the brightest ninja alive, so he hoped he explained it simply enough for Naruto to understand.

Naruto's eye shaded over for a second before he jumped for joy.

"Finally! My first mission, I can't wait!" Naruto cried, hugging Sasuke for a minute before she pushed him of her, she nodded her head to indicate she understood, the Hokage turned to face both teams.

"You have you mission, you may now leave, your client will be waiting at Konoha's main gate" The Hokage said with dramatic fashion, the teams dispersed with flickers. The Hokage rested in his chair, pulling out an amulet of his own; a green amulet in the shape of a great ape and with a pale emerald near the top, the gem radiated slightly with its sealed Titan, Monkey King Enma, before Sarutobi put it away and grabbed his pipe, since he found it easier to think with it, even if he didn't smoke it.

(20 minutes later, Konoha's main gate)

"What's taking Naruto so long?" Kiba moaned under his breath, although since he knew the guy, he could properly guess to a few, having someone like Sasuke around, especially with her body…Kiba licked his lips unconsciously before returning to thought that her body could be very distracting.

"They may just be packing, Kiba…"Shino voice broke Kiba's train of thought, "…Because this is our first mission and it would be best to be prepared for what might come" Shino finish while Kiba gain a anger vein on his head, annoyed at Shino's habit of over explaining things and for interrupting his thoughts of Sasuke's body.

Just then, Naruto came along with the real Sasuke, Naruto look pleased with him, having his jolly-go-lucky expression on his face, Sasuke walked up to Kurenai.

"We're here now, I'm sorry for taking so long, Naruto's not one for keeping things orderly" Sasuke said, remembering having to help Naruto find his ninja gear since he had left it laying around his room when he went to the bridge with Sasuke. Kurenai nodded and turned to the guard stand, next to the gate was an old man, with a brown V-neck shirt and trousers', black Obi and a straw hat while carrying a backpack on his back, he was also holding a sake bottle in his right hand and by the drunk blush on his face, he had already started on the bottle.

"You're the client, I take it?" Kurenai asked the man, he grunted slightly as he got his brain working back again.

"Yeah, I'm Tazuna… Pardon my rudeness, but I was hoping for more than one Jonin and a bunch of kids" Tazuna said, his words slurred with alcohol as he surveyed the team.

"I apologise but Kakashi isn't here at the moment, he said that he'll join us once he's finished his report to the Huntik council" Kurenai said apologetically, Tazuna just humph, shrugging his shoulders to adjust the straps on his backpack.

"Anyway, we best get moving, I've a bridge to build and I don't won't to waste anymore time here" Tazuna said, starting his walk out the village with Kurenai's team following suit.

(Early afternoon, along the main road out of Konoha)

"Here they come…" Gōzu said, watch the party coming their way easily from their cover in the thick bushes, he pointed to Tazuna in the middle, "…He's the target Zabuza sent us to take out".

Meizu nodded, "let's take them out now" Meizu said, about to take off but Gōzu grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back.

"Let's Invoke our Titan's first, then will have a better change, four-to-five, I find that's better odds" Meizu begrudgingly drew out a amulet, it was Egyptian-style, with a rim top with yellow, light green and purple, a gold spade head with a green tip at the bottom and two curved spines. It then had a pale silver Quartz gem in the centre.

Gōzu pulled out and similar one, only more narrow in shape, which a C-shape piece underneath a gold holder for the pale silver Quartz gem and two green horns, pointing downwards, the blue tips a few centimetres apart from each other.

Meizu then started glowing silver that the gem also generated; he raised the amulet above him, "Bring chaos, **Marauder!**" he called out as the energy released, forming beside him as bandaged Egyptian soldier, with a Egyptian collar round his neck and clothes, a mask with blue goggles and a gold gas mask with pipes coming out each side, connecting to a hidden tank under a dark green cloak on his back, he also had a red belt, dark green boots with gold ankle and leg dividers and two, wrist mounted blades that extended to his knees.

Gōzu then raised his amulet, gaining the same silver aura as Meizu, "Rampage, **Psikofen!**" he called as the energy released, forming beside him as an alternate version of marauder, with two piece light blue cloth and linen cloth, purple leggings, bandages under the clothes, including round his forehead in a cap, the same gas mask system as marauder but without the goggles, instead, two red eyes blazing away. He also had two gold wrist gauntlets with green wrist and arm dividers and two gold chains coming out of them, one coming out from each palm.

"Charge them, now!" Gōzu shout out as the pair of assassins and titans leaped from their hiding place onto the dirt road in front of the party, Gōzu turn to Psikofen.

"Keep her busy while we deal with Tazuna" The titan gave a masked growl, unleashing its chains round Kurenai, bounding her right leg and left arm, he then tugged on the chains, causing Kurenai to spin in mid-air before landing on her back on the dirt.

Meizu, Gōzu and Marauder charged the remaining genin, Sasuke then pull out one of her amulets.

"Fight for your lady, **Kilthane!**" she called out while glowing purple, releasing the gothic knight from his amulet as he formed in front of her, he then charged Marauder, his curved long sword raised.

The two titans clashed, Kilthane bringing his full weight down on Marauder's two small wrist mounted blades, sparks flying off from the impact, Marauder legs starting to buckle under Kilthane's weight, he split off, opting to move back before rapidly charging Kilthane, Kilthane using his shield to block the attack, the shield gaining a couple of slash marks.

Sasuke turned to Shino, Kiba and Hinata, "You guys defend Tazuna, Me and Naruto will take care of the titans" Sasuke shout at them, which they did, moving around Tazuna as the two assassins moved in, Hinata shaking while holding the amulet round her neck, a purple glow forming around her as the pale amethyst gem on the amulet start resonating.

"Fight with us, **Sabriel!**" Hinata hurriedly called out, the gem released its energy, forming in front of her as a purple-haired female fighter, with light, protective fencing gear in a very light purple, a single ring sleeve that fitted round her middle finger on both hands, light purple skin with two purple lines, going parallel from each other, an eye mask with lines cut into it to see though and large ram horns, fitted either side. She also had large boots of a darker purple, the leg divider lined with fur and a gold lace and dark purple leg armour that came near to the top of her legs.

The assassins charge Sabriel with a blade chain which was connect to a gauntlet that had on opposing arms, tying Sabriel up with the chain, digging into her light armour.

Shino ten released his parasitic insects, forming a swarm inside a sphere, which then directed itself onto Meizu.

"ARGGG, Get these things off me!" Meizu cried out as the insects start feeding on his charka, Marauder, who was starting to get Kilthane on the defensive, found his body crawling with insects inside his mask, he moved away to try and remove them, but too late as Kilthane came back and slice him in half with his sword, turning Marauder into silver energy that return to its amulet, Meizu groaning as the titan returned to its amulet.

Gōzu disengaged his chain from his gauntlet, "If this won't work…" he then rad straight at Tazuna, "…Then at least I can take you down with me" he finish, extending his arm towards Tazuna's head when Kiba's **fang over fang** slammed right into him, sending him flying into a tree, knocking him out, Psikofen, who was tying down Kurenai, got sliced by both Kilthane and Sabriel, forcing it into silver energy before returning to the unconscious assassin.

A shadow moved behind, the party and titans readied themselves when Kakashi came out the shadows.

"Sorry I'm late; my report to the Huntik council took longer than I thought and I was going to come help, but…" Kakashi paused, taking a look at the two unconscious assassins, "…It seems that you can take care of yourselves" he finished, helping Kurenai up onto her feet, she brushed down her dress before coming with Kakashi to tie up the two round the tree that the other one hit earlier.

Hinata gave a quiet sigh of relief that they won the battle, Sabriel and Kilthane glowed purple before returning back to their amulets, Kilthane to Sasuke and Sabriel to Hinata, Sabriel's energy flowing into her amulet round Hinata's neck, giving Hinata a soft purple aura for a second before returning to normal.

"We best get moving, we beat these guys but more are sure to follow, so stay alert everyone…" Kakashi said as he turned to the team, then the open road ahead of them, "…Because our next stop is in the land of waves".

Kakashi then remember something, we walked over to Naruto, pulling out a pale green amulet, which had the look of a custom four-point shuriken, but with a thicker, green base with a pale emerald set into the centre, He then handed it to Naruto, who then glowed a pale green, the titan bonding to him.

"These guys were foundation…we found the root mark at the back of their necks, which means they be more of them and I thought you'll need a titan that's easier to invoke then Kurama" Kakashi said gently to Naruto, who was looking at the amulet he just got from Kakashi, a look of shock came onto his face when Kakashi said the name of the legendary titan he had before quick banishing the thoughts that came to mind.

"Do you know its name?" Kakashi asked the bemused Uzumaki, Naruto's eyes reflecting the green aura as the gem.

"**Shinobi**…" Naruto said, with that, the amulet came to life as the energy released from it, forming next to him as a long, white-haired ninja with light grey and dark blue outfit, a full face mask with two little horns on each side at the top of the mask, the mask only revealing two red eyes peering back, he was wearing dark blue trousers, that at the knee, became a smoke cloud of the same colour, he was also wielding two katanas, one in each had.

Shinobi floated to Naruto's side, greeting him through the telepathic link.

"He's a good titan as well as having good ninja fighting skills, ones that I hope you can learn as you learn to use Shinobi more" Kakashi told him, the titan responded with a simple nod before turning into green energy that entered back into his amulet, which Naruto pocked in his equipment bag.

"Now since that's sorted…" Kakashi said, turning to the open road, "…Next stop, the land of Waves" he finished off, walking along, with the group in tow.

(Meanwhile, two hours later in the land of Waves)

The group got out the rowboat and followed Tazuna along a dirt path.

"Can't be too careful round these parts, even without assassins, there are bandits on the roads, they normal stay around low-traffic areas, waiting for rich important people to go by so to be plundered for their money" Tazuna narrated as they walked along, coming across a large, still lake in a clearing in the forest.

"You're right to be careful but it's not bandits you have to defend against!" a deep, growly voice echoed from somewhere in the trees, Kakashi raised his hand, making the signal to stop.

"Be on your guard, everyone, he could be…" Kakashi started to say when a shadowy figure appeared behind him, raising his bandaged mouth to Kakashi's eye.

"…anywhere" he said, Kakashi spinning around, kunai at the ready, but he moved before it could connect and landed in clear view of the group.

He was wearing a black sleeveless black shirt with match pants, with blue stripped wrist and leg warmers and a large sword holster, with a large broadsword that had the looks of a butcher's knife, with two cut outs; one circle close to the top of the blade and a semi-circle nearer the handle.

He brought out his sword, Kubikiribōchō and swung it around, bring it to rest to rest on his shoulder, Kakashi moved his headband up, revealing his fully mature Sharingan.

"It's an honour to fight you, Kakashi of the Sharingan, the man who copied a thousand justu, so then…" He said; bring out an amulet in the shape of a bear's head, two curved pieces underneath the amulet, coming out at the top and a blue sapphire set in near the top, "Shall we begin?"

"Stay back and keep Tazuna safe, let me deal with him…" Kakashi send, readying Caliban's amulet from around his neck, "Since we're on the topic of names, you're Zabuza Momochi, one of the seven swordsmen of the mist, named the demon of the mist and one the most dangerous missing-nin ever to exist"

Zabuza smiled under his bandaged mouth, "Even the great Kakashi has heard of me, now…" He growled even more on the last word, his body radiating the amulet's blue aura as the gem started glowing with blue light, to which he raise above his head.

"Assault, **Breaker!**" Zabuza called out as the energy released behind him as a massive, four-armed bear, with tribal markings on his body, native Indian, chest armour, wrist bands on his top set of arms, while he had a gold ring around his bottom set of arms around near the shoulder with three feathers attached to each ring, finally he had two curved spines, coming from his back and appearing behind both sides of his head. Breaker roared, slashing at the air with his claws, scaring Hinata

"Come out and play, **Caliban!**" Kakashi called out, releasing Caliban out from his amulet and stood beside him, his sword ready for the incoming battle.

"Fight for your lady, **Kilthane!**" Sasuke called out; bring out the gothic knight to her side, his curved longsword, itching for a fight.

"Fight with us, **Sabriel!**" Hinata called out, her loyal companion coming to her side, ready to defend.

"Strike fast, **Shinobi!**" Naruto called out, releasing the ninja titan as he floated to his side, his katanas flashing in the sun.

Kakashi and Zabuza charged each other, Zabuza going in for his one-hit kill but then, Caliban clashed his sword with Kubikiribōchō while Kakashi went for breaker, eager to keep his distance from the large titan.

He raised his right arm, the Huntik council's portable holotome; it blazed to life as Kakashi activated it.

"Holotome, scan that titan, quickly" Kakashi said, having to dodge out the way of breaker.

"Shinobi, go help Kakashi" Naruto point to him and the titan nodded and faded into the shadows, reappearing behind breaker, slashing him with his katanas, breaker slashing at him, but he used a substitution justu, Shinobi then was making fast cuts, distracting breaker.

The holotome then finished it scan, reading off the description via audio and a mini-holographic Breaker.

((_Titan: Breaker_))

((_Attack: 4_))

((_Defence: 5_))

((_Type: Meso-Titan Warrior_))

((_Size: Large_))

((_Special Ability: Grapple_))

Kakashi turned to Naruto, "Tell Shinobi to keep his distance, if he gets caught, he's done for" Naruto nodded, telling Shinobi through the titan link, Shinobi continued making its quick cuts tactic before disappearing, trying to wear down the large titan, who was busy swiping the air where Shinobi was, trying to hit him.

Above the fight, stood a figure wearing a hunter-nin mask with thin, curved eye lids and a red wavy in place of the mouth, the hunter-nin was also wearing standard rain ninja gear under a green haori with white trimmings and a brown sash around the hunter-nin's waist. The hunter-nin also had black hair that came down the sides of the mask; the rest was put into a bun holder.

The hunter-nin then pulled out two amulet of her own; the first had the looks of a small, red Japanese fan, with a pale emerald, set into the base of the fan, making the gem look like it was holding the frame of the fan in place.

The second one looked like a frozen flower, with blue petals around the center, which contained a pale amethyst gem.

The hunter-nin then start glowing green and purple as the gems from the amulets started glowing with their designated colours.

"Dance through them, **Fan Dancer!**" she called out, releasing the energy as it formed to her right as a lady wearing Japanese war armour, coloured red, holding two red Japanese fans with the tops of the fans covered in a razor-sharp metal while having a large Gunbai, its rim covered in steel, attached to her back with a chain connect from the bottom of the handle to a link in her armour for the chain to be attached to. Her face was covered in a similar mask, with two red steaks, flowing from the eye sockets to wear the mouth would be on the mask, with decretive patterns just above the eye sockets, she also had long, blue hair, some of it free flowing, some in a bun and with two hair pins to keep the bun in place, one in further than the other.

"Freeze their hearts, **Frostanna!**" she called again, releasing the energy from the other amulet, forming to her left as a women with long, ice-blue hair, wearing a light-purple bodysuit which over that, were bits of gold-with-navy blue armour around her neck, chest and legs and navy blue gauntlets with long claw-like fingers, her feet covered in ice and her mask had elven-like ears, two gold streaks coming from the purple-glowing eye sockets at a 45 degree angle. The last chilling thing was that the mask had a permanent slasher smile, making it look creepier.

Sasuke was checking the surrounding area when a blast of ice suddenly came her direction, she dodged it and looked to where the attack came from, seeing the hunter-nin with her two titans by her side, they leaped down to the ground, allowing Sasuke to see them more clearly.

"**Ice style: A thousand needles of death!**" the hunter-nin call out, sending a path of ice towards Sasuke, before splitting up into the air as a thousand ice needles, that floated in the air around her before striking down with incredible speed.

"**Armourbrand!**" Sasuke shout quickly, generating the blue energy shield around her, the needles breaking on impact, she looked at the hunter-nin, activating her Sharingan, she then turn to Kilthane.

"Keep her busy while the rest of you…"Sasuke told Kilthane, pointing at Fan Dancer, then turning her gaze to the rest of the team, "…You three, deal with the hunter-nin and miss frosty over there" Sasuke said, pointing to the hunter-nin and Frostanna, Shino and Kiba nodded while Hinata was shaking when she felt kurenai's hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, you can do it, Hinata, I believe in you" Kurenai told the terrified Hyūgaress, she stopped shaking, holding tight to Sabriel's amulet that was around her neck.

"_I can do this…Naruto-kun and the others are counting on me_" Hinata thought, her amulet resonating with its purple aura.

"Fight with us, **Sabriel!**" Hinata called out, the female fighting titan being released from her amulet and coming to her side, she pointed at Frostanna.

"Buy me some time, I'm going after the hunter-nin" Hinata asked Sabriel, who nodded, a playful smile on her face as she charged the ice titan in front of her, making quick japs and thrusts at her, keeping Frostanna on her toes as she tried using her claw-like fingers to slash at Sabriel.

Shino readied his bugs, aiming to cover Hinata as she went after the hunter-nin to use her gentle fist combat style, used by the Hyūga clan, he sent in his swarm after the hunter-nin, who was dodging them, sending freezing blasts of ice into the swarm, freezing them, causing them to fall to the ground, shattering in the impact, when suddenly, Hinata came out of the swarm, her hand glowing with Charka.

"**Twin Palm Heel Strike!**" She called out, striking the hunter-nin with her gentle fist, directly in the chest, sending her flying across the ground, her titans unable to help since Fan Dancer with fighting Kilthane and Frostanna was fight Sabriel. She across the ground to a stop, she got up slowly.

"**Ice style: Crystal ice mirrors!**" the hunter-nin cried out angrily, forming thin blocks of ice around the group, Sasuke, realising what was going to happen, pushed Tazuna out before the justu was completed, trapping them in the justu, the hunter-nin then appeared in the ice mirror in front of them.

"Now, let's see how well you fight out your titans to protect you!" She shouted at them, preparing two senbon needles, one in each hand, ready for the battle ahead.

(Meanwhile, back with Kakashi & Naruto Vs Zabuza)

"**Touchram!**" Kakashi called out, sending a wave of green force at Zabuza.

"**Honourguard!**" Zabuza called out, gaining a gold round energy shield in front of his face and torso area, blocking the attack, Kubikiribōchō putting more weight down on Caliban, whose boots were starting to dig into the ground as the sheer amount of power Zabuza was putting into it was forcing him down.

"_I got to help Caliban, but that will leave me open to an attack from Breaker…Unless…_" Kakashi thought, Shinobi was about to get another stab in when Breaker grab him and pull him to its chest, pulling him apart with his four-powerful arms, turning him into green energy and forcing Shinobi back to its amulet, Naruto giving a grunt as it returned.

"**Fire style: Fireball justu!**" Kakashi called out, creating a fireball with his mouth and sending it flying towards Breaker, hitting it with a fiery explosion, after taking so much damage from Shinobi's multiple strikes, the fireball was the final straw, turning it blue before returning to his amulet, Zabuza grunting as it returned, giving Caliban just enough of a break to push Zabuza back, forcing him backwards across the ground, his feet bring a dust cloud.

He used Kubikiribōchō to stop himself from going any further; he then made a hand sign, with putting his left hand flat across his face and his right hand directly below it in the same position.

"**Hidden Mist justu!**" Zabuza called out, a thick fog descending on their battleground, Kakashi using his Sharingan to scan the area, a shadowy figure appeared behind, slash down with Kubikiribōchō, Kakashi exploded into smoke, using the substitution justu to evade the attack, just as Naruto came in with a red charka arm wrapped round his arm, punching Zabuza in the face, sending him flying into a tree, cause the said tree to fall down.

Zabuza got up from the ruined tree, pulling out Kubikiribōchō from the ground, while pulling out another amulet; it was a pale green with two horns either side of the central emerald gem, the amulet base was like an M, with two little silver semi-circles at the bottom at a mirrored angle to each other. Zabuza then starting glowing green in sync with the gem.

"Strike them, **Hitokiri!**" Zabuza called out, the energy releasing in front of him into a black-haired ninja with gold-and-red armour, black one-piece bodysuit and a red Oni mask. He drew his Katana that was on his back holster, charging for Caliban, Caliban simply reached out his empty hand, some blue energy collected into a orb, before exploding into a spear with multiple sections, He then throw with force at Hitokiri, slicing straight through the titan, turning it to green energy and forcing it back to its amulet, Zabuza groaned more as it returned to him.

"You can't win, Zabuza" Kakashi called to him from where he was, Zabuza then started laughing.

"Don't make me laugh, I'll haven't even got started" Zabuza start mockingly, raising Kubikiribōchō in the air, its surface glimmering in the light before he charged Kakashi.

Kakashi shock his head, "Someone like would understand anyway, what ninja must do and want we must fight to protect…" Kakashi said, his eyes shaded over as he lowered his right hand, making a claw, before using his left hand to grab his wrist on the formention hand, before his right hand exploded with lightning charka, a ring of charka swirl around him on the ground, the blue glow lighting his face up, his Sharingan glaring directly at Zabuza, before he charge also at Zabuza, as they came down on each our, Zabuza swinging Kubikiribōchō, Kakashi shot his hand with lightning blade.

(Meanwhile, With Haku and Team 8)

Haku was going through each of the mirror in rapid succession, sending hundreds of senbon out with each pass, Sasuke using **Armourbrand** to protect the group but it was fading fast.

"If we're going to do something…" Shino starting saying, raising his arms, "…Sasuke, can you make a hole in your shield?" Shino asked.

"Are you crazy?" Kiba shouted at him, but Sasuke simply nodded and pointed a finger at the rear of the shield.

"**Boltflare!**" Sasuke called out, generating a ball of golden light before sending it into the shield, making a small hole.

"Alright then" Shino said monotone, releasing his insects through the hole as they start to flood the area of the mirror, Haku had just come out the mirror to strike, then got a face full of Shino's parasitic insects, she fall to the ground as the insects started feeding on her charka and on the mirrors, which start shattering one by one as the mirrors were drained of charka.

Haku got up and took a look at her situation, she was out numbered, he charka was depleting fast was Shino's bugs, which she brush off, but the after effects were starting to kick in as Kilthane moved in on Fan Dancer, who just got slammed by Kilthane's shield, knocking her to the ground before she got Kilthane's sword straight through her abdomen, Turing her into green energy and forcing her back to her amulet.

"_We must retreat, there's nothing to be gained by staying here_" Haku through, Turning to Zabuza, his side as bloody as his hand that kept the blood from coming, A shocked look on her face, not that it could be seen under her mask, she disappeared, reappearing at Zabuza's side.

"We'll be back, Kakashi, So don't go dying until I get back" Zabuza said with a pain growl, before Frostanna appeared in front of them, charging a frost blast, Kiba, on impulse, performed **Fang over Fang**, but frost then created a frost barrier so Zabuza and Haku could escape, the **Fang over Fang **deflected, turning towards Hinata, who screamed before Sabriel got in the way, stopping Kiba at the cost of returning to her amulet in purple energy.

"What the hell were you thinking, Kiba?!" Kurenai suddenly appeared behind him, a death glare on her face, Kiba shock with fear more than he did during the battle.

"I…I can explain…"Kiba tried to say as Kurenai picked him up by the neck, glaring into his eyes.

"We're going to have a little talk, understand?" Kurenai said, her eyes glowing with barely contained fury as she dragged him away from the group.

"All right we won!" Naruto exclaimed, he turned to Kakashi, raising his amulet, making Caliban return to it in blue energy.

"Yeah, we did, let's…" Kakashi started to say before his world started going black and collapsed on the floor, exhausted.

"Kakashi!" Naruto and Sasuke called out his Name, they rushed to his side, Hinata walking over to the collapsed jōnin, she then placed her hands just above his back.

"**Everheal**" She said quietly, a gold mist covered Kakashi's body, small gold orbs entered it, healing some of the damage for the fight, but Kakashi remain unconscious.

"He'll need time to recover…" Sasuke said, turning to Tazuna, who was walking over to them.

"Tazuna, you have a place in the wave, can you take us there?" Sasuke asked him.

Tazuna nodded his head, "Yes I do, it's not too far away from here, follow me" He said turning away from the ground as Sasuke directed Kilthane to carry Kakashi, Kilthane picked him up, carefully and held him, bridal style before walking after the group.

**I'll end it here, I hope you have enjoyed this more action packed chapter, as always, leave a review of what you would like from the series or just something you wish to say about the series in general, any way…**

**Next time:**

**The return of Zabuza! A legendary Titan emerges!**

((_The Lost Guardian Chronicles_))

((_Mini-series: Part 2 of 4_))

Kakashi awoke during the night, he was in a common wooded built house, he reached for his pack and pulled out the black-and-red holotome, activating it.

"Holotome, continue playing black box recording" Kakashi whispered, the display buzzed into life.

((_Continued secret video log of Luke Yasenha_))

((_Playing file entry number 002, Time: 1428 hundred hours, nine days ago_))

(Video log footage, Nine days prior to Titan's storyline)

Luke sat on a mountain top, overlooking the land of fire's boarder, looking over the extensive amount of land he would have to transverse to reach the hidden leaf, he pull out a amulet from his equipment holster, it was black with two sets of wings connected to the oval base, that housed a dark amethyst gem in the center. Luke then started glowing purple as well as the gem in the amulet.

"Be my eyes, **Nightwing!**" Luke called out, the energy released from the amulet, forming on his right should as an eagle with black, slicked back feather, two sets of wings with the wing feathers red at the tips, a decretive piece of purple rock in a V shape, the tips of the V coming upwards at a point, resting in-between its large eyes, with an average sized but sharp tip beak and razor sharp talons.

Luke, using his finger, gently gave it a scratch under its neck before looking it in the eyes, "You know what you must do, now go" Luke said, the titan screamed as it took off.

(Back with Kakashi)

"Holotome, scan this titan" Kakashi pointed to the titan, pausing the video as the holotome brought up the description with audio.

((_Titan: Nightwing_))

((_Attack: 2_))

((_Defence: 3_))

((_Type: Litho-titan Scout_))

((_Size: Small_))

((_Special abilities: Supersonic flight, ShareSight_))

The video then started to play again after it finished.

(Video log, continued)

Luke closed his eyes, a gold glow appearing beneath his eyelids.

"**ShareSight**" Luke called out, his eyes opened, his eyes had changed into the same eyes as his titan, allowing him to see what Nightwing saw, which was the sky and earth blur past him at supersonic speeds, coming to rest on top of the Hokage moment, he watched the village down below, Isolating a building on the outskirts of the village.

"The Huntik initiative building, so that's where you were…" Luke muttered under his breath, Nightwing then took over again, reappearing in Luke's line of sight in mere moments, it turning into purple energy before returning to its amulet, Luke then picked up the holotome, speaking to it.

"It's been five days since the foundation found my temple; I fled the temple, taking the armour with me, including our most prized possession…" Luke said, showing the camera the scroll he took from the last diary, then a demonic eyemask, with a red jewel at its center, glowing with dark energy.

"…The mask of the wraith, the seeker ratified that legends say hold the legendary titan of darkness, wraith, well…I think it's more than just a fable" Luke continued, putting away the scroll and mask.

"The foundation wasn't too pleased about what happen to their subordinates at the temple, because I'll be tracked down by some top-class guys, not the idiots they normal send after priceless artefacts…" Luke said, his monolog interrupted by distance howling and shouting.

"They found me; if I get out of this…I leave another log entry, so until then…" Luke stood up, the background filled with the sun and a jungle-like area, a river snaking through it.

"Cao" Luke said, pressing a button out of the camera's line of sight, the video went to static.

((_Video log ended at 1436 hundred hours, nine days ago_))

Kakashi then closed the lid of the old holotome and put it away, he then laid they for a while, processing what he had just seen, until his eyes could no longer keep open and fell asleep until morning.


End file.
